Killed
by Francheska Anazette
Summary: When a werewolf has a fight with a girl will she find out more than she planned, or will he find out things better left secret? Can't write more till I continue on with other chapters RnR T for later chapters


The wolf approached. It's skin bubbled like boiling water. I retreated not taking my eyes off of him. He grew taller, broader, his skin turned paler. I moved back across the green lush lawn. "You think I lie about everything don't you?" I stared as his lips formed words. "You think I lie about wanting to be near you. Wanting you to want to be near me. I think you are trying to blind yourself from weakness." I moved back as he advanced. "You think I'm lying about wanting to see you. You think I'm lying about wanting to hear your voice. Why?!" I felt the fence brush against my back. "I do not wish for love!" I yelled back at him.

I had said it. He stared at me. "Liar!" I glared. "I do not wish to be caged by this thing you call love! I want freedom from everything! I want life!" I yelled. He advanced. "I hate you!" He snarled. "Than kill me!" I replied in the same voice he used. He was silent. "Maybe I will." I smiled and replied "Than get it over with." He stared at me. "You are frightened. I smell it." I shrugged. "We all are frightened in our dying moments." He looked confused. "You smell odd. There is fear but there is something...deeper. Something sticky...sour...gross...something-" He stopped abruptly. I stared. "You bitch!"

I was in total panic mode. How did he- "You slutty bitch!" I stared. "You are carrying someone else's scent!" I stared. "It wasn't my fault!" I sounded weak. "You whore!" I looked at my stomach. It was flat and normal. "I WAS RAPED YOU BASTARD!" I screamed at him. "You know what that is?! It means I was a drunk bitch and I got raped!" I yelled. He looked pained. He muttered something under his breath repeatedly. I touched my stomach. "I got pregnant...had a miscarriage. I was injured and had breathing trouble. I had been disowned by my parents. They said they raised me better...oh yeah like getting beat everyday truly does help you." He slowly walked towards me. I stared.

He had broad shoulders. His skin was tan and his hair black. His hair swooped to the right and over his eyes. IT was slightly shaggy, but it looked good on him. He had a...holy shit he had a twelve pack. Damn. He held out a hand and I eyed him. He stared at the ground. I took his hand and felt the callused surface brush against my sensitive skin. He looked up and pulled me into a hug.

The thing with werewolves is that they have feelings. Most people don't see that. I do. That is why they had tried to change me, but in the middle of the process a vampire killed the wolf. I had a fever for three weeks and all my friends came over and tried to help me. I had only called the hospital when I fell down the stairs and got a concussion. I had been treated over three months. It was hell. I mean test every day. Having to eat that crap they called food. Miserable.

I looked at my wolf. My metallic grey wolf standing in front of me. "Was it before the..." He trailed off. "No it was the day after." I could feel his chest rumble in a growl. I chuckled. "I seriously think werewolves are bipolar." He chuckled a bit but I could still feel his anger. "You are being ridicules Silver." He purred and I muttered something about his bipolarness. "I am not bipolar." He muttered as I chuckled. "I think you are blinding yourself from weakness." I pulled back and smiled as I saw realization come to his eyes. "Hey!" I ran to the porch and got inside, slamming the door quickly and locking it. I chuckled. "Whose the superior specimen now!" I teased. He tried opening the door and frowned when it was locked.

I pulled out a pudding and rested my elbows on the counter. I looked at him and sat him pressed up against the glass staring at me. I smirked and turned around eating my pudding. I finished and put the spoon in the dishwasher. I threw away the pudding cup and bent under the sink so I could take out the trash. I felt something press up behind me. I blushed and straightened up. "What are you doing Silver?" I felt his hands slide down to my hips. I tried to move away from him. "Sil-" I felt his lips press commandingly against mine. I stared shocked. I mean Silver was my friend. This was not friendly this was...like the stuff..."Silver!" I pushed him away and stared at him in shock. "What the hell?!" He whimpered and I stared at him. "What the fuck was that?!" I asked him. He stared at me. "What was-"

"Mine." He whispered. I moved away from him. "Silver?" I asked. He held my gaze and I tried to move away; however, there was no escape. He moved closer and I felt like a caged animal trying to run. "Mine." He whispered in a voice that almost sounded caring, if not for the fact it was partially a growl. I looked at him and moved away. "Silver you're scaring me." I felt behind me for a weapon. I winced at the feel of hot metal on my fingertips. I slipped to the left trying to get away from him. I made sure the hot metal was close by, and in the process burnt another finger. I winced and watched him. He got closer and I fling the object at him. I saw boiling hot water fly at his face. I gasped and saw as the metal touched him arm. He howled and I felt my body falling.

_I was tied to a wooden pole. "She will die." The man walked up to me and traced my face. I tried to bite him. "She is definatly yours Kahev." I hung my head low. "Look at the angel too sad that she turned you in." I didn't move. "LIAR!" I looked up at that voice. "Shut up Kahev he is right." I said in a monotone voice. The boy had silver hair, not old people hair, but actually silver hair. IT was long and was pulled back in a loose pony tail. His eyes were the most beautiful gold you can think of. I looked down again. "Why?" HE asked. "Because you scare me. I mean all the sudden while I'm out doing my chores I start talking to this wolf because I'm lonely. Then he turns into a fucking person!" I shook my head. "IT was too much...in such a short time."_

"_We could have gotten through it!" he paused. "It thought you trusted me." He added in a whisper. "I did...after I turned you in. Memories are not something to be seen by just anyone-"_

"_I'm not just anyone! I'm your soulmate!" I shook my head. "There is no such thing as soulmates." He pulled to the extent of his chains, and whispered. "Then that feeling you get when you touch me, that makes your heart jump, that is just nothing?" I didn't look at him. "That way your cold exterior melts when your with me, that is nothing too?" I looked up and pulled at the restraints. "You are nothing to me. Nothing but dirt." I looked into his gold eyes as I said it. He shook his head. "Even you, Ellah the Untouchable can not deny that." I leaned down and whispered cruelly. "I just did." He snarled and I watched as his skin changed and shifted. I smiled and continued. "And even you Kahev the Romancer can not capture the Untouchable." I rested my head against the pole, and watched the vampire. "Crovas come to visit me?" I asked sweetly making the wolf snarl. "Nope only to prepare your sweet for barbe-que." I looked up. "What!" He smiled and replied. "Nothing." _

_ "That is what they do to us soulmates Ellah. They burn us infront of my own people." I looked at him. "Didn't know that part did you?" I stared at him. "I-I"_

"_It's time." He said right as a vampire came in. "Take the wolf and then when he is secure take the girl." I shed a tear. "I'm so sorry Kahev." He looked at me and shook his head turning away from me. "Kahev!" I cried and hung my head in shame. "C'mon princess." I felt my chest heave with the weight of my sobs. _

_ I was pulled out into a courtyard. People stood there, millions of people, clapping and yelling. I watched the ground. "KILL THEM!"_

"_TRAITORS TO THEIR RACE!"_

"_STOP!" It was too late I felt the fire burn at my flesh. "KAHEV!" I screamed the tears evaporating right after they are released from my eyes. He howled and I watched wanting to run to him. I was tied up. I felt my skin burn and I screamed. He struggled wanting to change and I felt my restraints loosen...what? I, without thinking, ran to Kahev. I wrapped my burning arms around him, and moved the burning cloth of his shirt away from his skin. I burried my face in the crook of his neck. There came the spark. I let my emotions flow through this strange link. -this is how it shouldn've been.- he showed me the most beautiful medow I had ever seen in my life. The ground looked purple with flowers. In the center lay a giant oak tree with leaves greener than a lime. He was sitting under the tree holding me as he was now. I breathed steadily and all the sudden screamed. The connection was broken. "NO!!" I __screamed, but it was too late. They had run him through...with silver. He was gone._

I screamed and felt arms encircle me. "Shh...shh. It's ok it was just a dream." I held onto him as if I was fearing for my life. I felt my body shake with fear. "Sh...calm down." I couldn't. It was just...horrible. IT was burned into my brain. I flinched at the thought of my skin. I looked at it making sure it wasn't blistered and burned. I felt tears slow down my face. "There was....w-was soo-o much f-fire." He tensed. "Kahev..." I whispered. He tensed, and I sat up. "That was your name...Kahev." He nodded. "I like you hair like this...you looked older with silver hair." I said sliding the locks of shadow black hair through my fingers. "So...you were Kahev the Romancer...care to explain?" He smirked and wiped a tear from my face. "When I wanted something I would always try anything to get it. Most of the time I wanted women...never did anything with them. However...then I met you. Ellah the Untouchable. I wanted you...more than anything else I had ever wanted. My best friend, Jake, told me you were the Ice Queen, but I wanted you. You taught me patience. It was quite terrible for a while. I mean I can't even describe the feeling I had towards you. I mean it wasn't like I only wanted you in bed or something I just...wanted you...this is making no sense." I smiled and wiped my eyes. "It's ok...so what is your name now?" He looked at me. "Marcus." I bit my lip and nodded. "Well what is your name now Ice Queen?" I smiled. "Ella." He rolled his eyes. I leaned my head n his shoulder. "Marcus..." He looked at me. "What happenedback in the kitchen?" He paused. "Instinct." He said after a long pause. "...but you...I mean...you kinda..." He tilted my chin up and looked me in the eyes even though I wanted to look at the ground. "I kissed you." He said his voice unwavering. "Marcus..." He leaned in and I pulled back as a car door shut. "You have to go." I said standing. He looked around. "Why?" I looked at him. "T...that's my...husband."


End file.
